1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inverter, comprising an upper and lower housing part, wherein electronic components are arranged in the upper and lower housing parts, said components being electrically connected to one another in a releasable manner by means of a contact-making system formed from two parts.
2. Prior Art
Typically, inverters are formed such that a lower device part or a holder (wall-mounting, stand, etc.) or the entire device is mounted and then the upper housing part is screwed or pushed on top of this lower part.